closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Various Television Vanity Cards, Part 2
Logo descriptions by Adam P., Nicholas Aczel, Matt Williams, Kris Starring, and others Logo captures by Eric S. Editions by mr3urious and BenIsRandom A continuation of Vanity Cards Nikndaph Productions (June 12, 1989-April 6, 1991) Nickname: "Way to Go, Dad!" Logo: On a white background, we see a pastel drawing of a boy in a blue suit with a red necktie and gray pants, and he has his left arm around a little girl (probably his little sister). In front of the drawing are the words "NiKNDAPH PRODUCTIONS". "NiKNDAPH" is in large, colorful crayon lettering (and the "i" is intentionally lower-cased), while "PRODUCTIONS" is underneath in a small white font. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The picture done in pastel makes it look distorted and the voice-overs don't even match with what is shown. Also, the name itself makes no sense whatsoever. Music/Sounds: A little boy saying, "Way to go, Dad!", followed by a man saying, "Okay, thank you", with some clapping and cheering in the background. Availability: Extinct. Was seen on Doctor, Doctor, which hasn't been seen since its last airing on USA Network. Nothing Can Go Wrong Now Productions (March 30, 2003-June 17, 2005) Nicknames: "The Teal Car", "The Ironic Company Name", "What Could Possibly Go Wrong?" Logo: We see an old, teal-colored car with a beige roof drive off a cliff and into the water below (the car comes in from the left of the screen, and even does a full 180-degree frontflip and lands upside down). "Nothing Can Go Wrong Now Productions" is shown below in the Hobo font. Trivia: On Complete Savages, the logo cuts straight to the shortened Icon Productions logo right when the car hits the water, so that the thunder sound-effect on that logo seems to "complete" this logo's audio. FX/SFX: It's all live-action. Music/Sounds: The sound of the car sputtering and a man and a woman unconvincingly yelling "AAAAAHHHHHH!". Availability: Rare. This was only seen on Complete Savages and The Pitts. One Ho(e) Productions (September 1992-February 5, 2006; 2015- ) Nicknames: "Whoopi Drawing", "Creepi Goldberg" Logo: We see a black-and-white caricature of Whoopi Goldberg inside a CGI black marble frame. Not much is drawn of her except her head/face, a curved line going downwards from the back of her neck (which is apparently supposed to signify her shoulder) and her hand, which is holding a pair of sunglasses; one of the arms is in Whoopi's mouth. In the bottom left-hand corner of the caricature, we see the artist's signature. In the bottom right-hand corner, we see "One Ho Productions, Inc." set in Revue, aligned like this: ONE HO PRODUCTIONS, INC. Very often there is also copyright information chyroned right under it. Trivia: The Whoopi Goldberg caricature is by legendary Broadway caricature artist Al Hirschfeld (Hirschfeld's signature is on the bottom-left of the picture). Variant: From 1992-93 and starting again in 2015, the logo is now in widescreen and in HD, has the words "ONE HOE" instead of "ONE HO", and the words and copyright notice, which now says "(copyright symbol) 1992" with "ALL RIGHTS RESERVED" below it, which are both in Revue, slides up, the 1992-93 version used "One Ho". FX/SFX: None. The words sliding up on the 1992-93 and 2015 variants. Cheesy Factor: The 2015 version still retains a 1992 copyright! Music/Sounds: A 5-note hip hop-style beat starting in 1999. The Whoopi Goldberg Show had the end theme play over. On early season 1 episodes of Hollywood Squares, this logo was silent. The TV movie Call Me Claus just features the last 4 notes of the jingle and NBC airings of Whoopi use the network's generic music. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on episodes of Hollywood Squares from 1998-2002 and on Strong Medicine. It also appeared on NBC's short-lived sitcom Whoopi. First appeared on her 1992-93 syndicated talk show, The Whoopi Goldberg Show. Also seen on the TV movie Call Me Claus. In recent years, the logo reappeared on According to Alex and Strut. Paul Fusco Productions Background: This is the vanity card of Paul Fusco, better known as one of the creators of ALF. (1996-2004) Nicknames: "The Hat and Wand", "Magician's Tricks" Logo: On a blue background, we see a CG magician's top hat sitting upside down on a table. The wand is perched atop it. The text "Paul Fusco Productions" is superimposed in gold letters at the top of the screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Silence or the end theme of the show. On ABC's original airing of Project: ALF, the end of the credits music played over it. Since the DVD contains the original, unedited version, the logo is silent. Availability: Rare. The only places you could find this logo were the 1996 TV film Project: ALF and the short-lived 2004 series ALF's Hit Talk Show. The logo is preserved on the DVD of the former. Pilot Boy Productions Background: This is the production company of comedian Dave Chappelle. (2003-2006) Warning: Due to profanity, videos of this logo will not be allowed on this site. Nickname: "I'm Rich...!" Logo: Against a grey gradient background, we see a framed image of a shirtless man with a smug look on his face (Dave Chappelle himself) in handcuffs holding wads of cash in his hands. The words "Pilot Boy Productions" are shown below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Chappelle's Show regular Donnell Rawlings screaming "I'm rich...!", followed by a truck horn. This clip was taken from the "Black Reparations" sketch. Music/Sound Variants: *On one of its final episodes, the logo has Donnell scream "I'm broke...!" instead. *The episode with the "Charlie Murphy's True Hollywood Stories" sketch on Rick James has Dave (as Rick) scream "They should've never gave you... money!!!", followed by the truck horn. *On VH1's I Love the New Millenium: 2003, on the section about Chappelle's Show, the logo is featured without the truck horn. Availability: Can be found on Chappelle's Show, as well as Chappelle's comedy bits on DVD. Popular Arts Entertainment (1995- ) Nickname: "Reservoir Dogs Rip-Off" Logo: On a crumbled up background with a yellow tint, we see unknown city-like objects along with four transparent men walking wearing fedoras and suits on the bottom, each lower than the last. In the foreground, we see the four men, much smaller, filled in with color above the text "POPULAR ARTS" with "ENTERTAINMENT" below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon. Only seen on Starz Movie News and Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist. Starry Night Productions Background: This is the vanity logo of Night Court producer Reinhold Weege. (April 9-30, 1981?, January 4, 1984-1989) Nicknames: "The Dark Skyline", "GOOM!" Logo: We start off with a animated skyline of Chicago, USA, over Lake Michigan, in the night. In the center, a large, white flash is slowly rising. When the flash is near the top, it explodes and gives way to increasing amounts of stars in the sky. Shortly after the explosion, the following text appears in white: STARRY NIGHT PRODUCTIONS IN ASSOCIATION WITH ...and a laugh is heard at the end (starting in March 1984), that goes over to the WBTV logo of the time period (either the \\ logo on earlier episodes or the '84 "Shield" logo). FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: This logo has cheap, undetailed animation. Not to mention that the "explosion" sound effect sounds more like somebody clapping their hands. Music/Sounds: After an "explosion sound" (which sounds a lot more like a clap), an eerie electric piano chord is heard, and is held until both logos end. Starting with "Harry and the Rock Star", the 11th episode of Night Court's first season, a man breaking into laughter was heard after the piano chord first started up. Music/Siunda Trivia: The laugh was rumored to have been either the voice of voice actor Mel Blanc or star Harry Anderson, but, in a comment on an article about Reinhold Weege's death, show writer Tom Reeder states the laugh was Weege's father Chuck, who attended the tapings of the first several seasons of the show and his distinct laugh can be heard during the show. Availability: Seen on the DVD releases of seasons 1-6 of Night Court, as reruns remove the logo. Also seen on the 1989 sitcom pilot Nikki & Alexander, and may have possibly debuted on the ultra-short-lived 1981 CBS sitcom Park Place. Sternin & Fraser Ink, Inc. Background: Sternin & Fraser Ink, Inc. was the production company of husband-and-wife developer duo, Prudence Fraser and Robert Sternin. (March 20, 1987-June 23, 1999) Nickname: "The Inkwell" Logo: On a black background, we see a white inkwell with a huge feather (also known as a "quill") right next to it. Above, we see the words "Sternin & Fraser Ink, Inc." in a white script font. Below the inkwell and quill is "in association with". Variants: *This logo came back in 1990 on a blue-black gradient. *When Highschool Sweethearts Productions took over part of the duties for The Nanny in 1995, the words "in association with" were eliminated. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme of The Charmings, which is an Irish-sounding tune, concluding in two short keyboard notes (resembling the last two notes of the later Braniff logo). The tune was rearranged in 1990. Some TV shows featured only the last few notes. CBS airings of The Nanny, starting in 1994, used that network's generic music. The tune was sped-up beginning in the 1995-96 season. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on every episode of The Nanny. Prior to that, it appeared on the short-lived shows The Charmings, Live-In, and Married People. Stu Segall Productions 1st Logo (1991-1992) Logo: On a light blue/black gradient background, we see a silver seagull made from filmstrips. The text "Stu Segall Productions", in Laser LET Plain, fades in above. FX/SFX: The text fading in. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Silk Stalkings. Availability: Seen on S1 and early S2 episodes of Silk Stalkings. 2nd Logo (1992-present) Nickname: "Flying Filmstrip" Logo: On a light blue or an orange background, we see a rectangle with the words "Stu Segall Productions", then a seagull made from film flies into the rectangle. Sometimes, the logo is superimposed over the credits. Variant: There is a variation where the background is live action and takes place in a beach over a sunset. Sometimes the film will have various pictures on them. Music/Sounds: A majestic flute melody, often accompanied by a piano, a synthesizer and a fast-paced violin. Availability: Was seen on past TV shows, direct-to-video movies, and TV movies such as Silk Stalkings on USA and Pensacola: Wings of Gold in syndication. Assumed to be intact on the former show's DVDs. Currently seen on Nip/Tuck on Logo and the Disney Channel movie Motocrossed. Also seen on Renegade. Surfing Moose Productions Background: Surfing Moose Productions is a production company based in Nashville, Tennessee. (2009- ) Nickname: "Surfing Moose" Logo: On a white and blue background with the company's name and print logo, a figure of a cute-looking moose in trunks and a yellow surf board endures a wave of water. The moose floats back up after being underwater. FX/SFX: The moose and water are CGI. Music/Sounds: Whatever country song is used in the credits. Availability: Only seen on Headline Country. Ten Four Productions (1978-1991) Nickname: "Yellow (Neon) O" Logo: Against a black background, a large yellow ring is drawn in. It then zooms out to show that it is the inner line for the "O" in the dark purple text TEN FOUR written in a double-lined "neon" font (similar to Procter & Gamble Productions' 1986 "PGP" logo). "A" and "PRODUCTION", in white and blue, respectively, and in the same font as the text (only much smaller) appear, with "A" appearing above the "F" and "PRODUCTION" appearing below. FX/SFX: The "O" forming and the zoom-out. Music/Sounds: A 7-note horn fanfare. Replaced in 1988 by a swoosh sounding jingle. Availability: Can be seen on the 1988 series, The War of the Worlds. Also seen on other television shows and TV movies. Ten Thirteen Productions Background: Ten Thirteen Productions is the production company founded by Chris Carter, the creator of Fox's The X-Files, in 1993. (September 10, 1993-May 19, 2002; January 24-February 22, 2016) Nicknames: "I Made This!", "Filmreel" Logo: In a blurred, typewriter font (ITC American Typewriter), the text "TEN THIRTEEN PRODUCTIONS" is seen on a black background with "PRODUCTIONS" below "TEN THIRTEEN". "in association with" sometimes appears below. Trivia: *The voice of the boy is supplied by Nathan Couturier, the son of the show's supervising sound editor, Thierry Couturier. *The name of the company is a reference to creator Chris Carter's birthdate of October 13th (10/13). FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Originally none, but later it gained the sound of a film reel running, followed by a boy saying "I made this!". Availability: Can be seen on The X-Files and Millennium. It was also seen on the 2016 X-Files event series. Thunder Pictures (1991-1994) Nicknames: "The Thunderbolt", "Touchstone Pictures Rip-Off", "Castle Thunder" Logo: On a white background, we see a blue ball with the word "THUNDER" to the left of it, and the word "PICTURES" to the right of it. Then, a yellow, cheesy-looking lightning bolt appears in the middle of the blue ball and begins to move up and down like a bolt of electricity. Under it is the copyright notice. We then fade out to the Nickelodeon Studios Florida ending logo. FX/SFX: The thunderbolt. Music/Sounds: The classic "castle thunder" lightning sound effect, heard when the lightning bolt appears. Availability: Only seen on Clarissa Explains it All, and retained on the show's only DVD release. The Pegasus Group, Ltd. (1982) Nickname: "Fire Pegasus" Logo: On a flaming background, you see a model of Pegasus, made of metal. The letters, in a yellow Western-type font, says "THE PEGASUS GROUP, LTD." and below the Pegasus "IN ASSOCIATION WITH". FX/SFX: All live-action. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Only seen on the TV movie The Shadow Riders. Tracy Gamble Productions Background: This is the vanity card for Tracy Gamble, the creator of 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter. (2004) Nicknames: "The (Four Leaf) Clover", "The Shamrock" Logo: On a green background, we see a green four-leaf clover (in a darker shade of green) with a white border. The words "Tracy Gamble productions" are shown on the four-leaf clover, with "Tracy Gamble" on the top line in a white Tracy Gamble Productions (2004)font, and "productions" on the bottom line in the same shade of green as the background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Closing theme of the show. Availability: Rare. It only appeared on 8 Simple Rules for the second half of the 2003-04 season, replacing Flody Suarez's "Flody Co." after he left, up until Tracy Gamble herself left after the end of the season. Totally Commercial Films (August 13, 2007-2015) Logo: On a gradient purple background is a white cat who sits with a smirk and eyes bulging, wearing a large fake golden chain with a dollar sign. There are two decorative feather-like lines around the cat. The words "Totally Commercial Films" in headline font are seen above the cat. FX/SFX: The cat moving its mouth or none. Music/Sounds: The cat's "meow" or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on House of Lies, The Unusuals, and the pilot episode of Californication. Ubu Productions Background: Ubu was actually a dog once owned by producer Gary David Goldberg. It is actually Ubu in the picture as Ubu was Gary David Goldberg's "campus dog". Ubu's full name was Ubu Roi, and died in 1984. (April 5, 1982-April 30, 2002) Nicknames: "Sit, Ubu, Sit!", "UBU", "Good Dog" Logo: We see a black Labrador retriever named Ubu holding a Frisbee in his mouth in the middle of a city park. The text "UBU PRODUCTIONS" is on the bottom of the screen, set in Morris Fuller Benton's Hobo typeface. Trivia: *This picture was taken somewhere in France, according to various sources. *Robot Chicken Parody: On an episode of Robot Chicken after the credits roll, we see a still image of a black clay dog in a grassy lawn (much like this logo). Seth Green says, "Sit, Ubu, sit! Bad dog!" The screen cuts to black and we hear a loud gunshot and a dog whimper. *At the end of one episode of Animaniacs, the Warners (Yakko, Wakko and Dot) pop out from the water tower, hands folded (like they're praying) and they say the iconic line. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The picture and sound quality hasn't aged well. Music/Sounds: Goldberg saying "Sit, Ubu, sit! Good dog.", followed by Ubu barking, ABC airings of Spin City starting in 1998 used the network's generic theme. Availability: Can be found on Goldberg-produced shows such as Family Ties, Brooklyn Bridge, Day By Day, the Family Ties spin-off pilot The Art of Being Nick, and Spin City. This may have first appeared on the short-lived Making the Grade. Editor's Note: This is a favorite amongst many closing logo fans. Wass-Stein (2000-2011) Logo: We see a screen with the top half of the screen white, and the bottom half teal. The words "WASS-STEIN" appear at the top right. Vertically aligned at the right of the screen, the years of the TV season (e.g."2004 2005") are placed at the border of the colors. The earlier year appears on the top in teal, and the latter one appears at the bottom in white. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This logo looks like it was made using Microsoft PowerPoint. Music/Sounds: A short piano tune combined with some chimes. On The Protector, the closing theme played over this logo. Availability: Appears on The Geena Davis Show, Less Than Perfect, Sherri, and The Protector. Editor's Note: The music in this logo goes great with that of the Touchstone Television logo that follows on Less Than Perfect. Woltz International Pictures Corporation Background: Woltz International Pictures Corporation is the company of David Mandel, who wrote a handful of later episodes of Seinfeld and was also a developer of Clerks: The Animated Series. (May 31-June 7, 2000) Nicknames: "Thanks For Watchin'!", "Fat Man", "Double Trouble Couple" Logo: Live action animation; letterboxed on a black background, we see David Mandel holding a pineapple (with straws in it and the like), in sunglasses and relaxing poolside. Flanking him are two gorgeous blonde women in bikinis. He looks at us and says, "Thanks for watchin'!" The girls also look towards the camera and smile. Below the picture are the words "WOLTZ INTERNATIONAL PICTURES CORPORATION", in a white plain font. Trivia: The company shares a name with the movie studio in The Godfather. FX/SFX: Not much, it's a live-action logo, a la the Cannell logo. Music/Sounds: Mandel uttering his phrase. Availability: Rare. It was only seen on the short-lived Clerks: The Animated Series on ABC, which was released on VHS and DVD as Clerks: Uncensored.